Everyday
by sibunelyanubis12
Summary: So I know there's been a lot of alternate ending stories to The Blond Squad episode but I just had to write my own cause they are too adorable, so here is a song fic of Robbie's song and how the episode should have ended. Hope you enjoy :


Okay so I know there's been like a bunch of alternate endings to The Blond Squad but I felt that I needed to write this one to show what I think would happen in Dan Schneider world. And Ariana did tweet that Cabbie would happen in a future episode! everyday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious **

Cat Valentine was sitting on a chair alone in the black box theater in Hollywood Arts high school in Los Angeles, California holding a purple giraffe in her lap when her friend, Robbie Shapiro walked onto the stage holding his acoustic guitar.

"Hey," Robbie said.

"Hi," Cat said back still sounding all sad like because she really thought that Evan could like her even if she wasn't blond. He said she was beautiful but he still wouldn't take her out because she wasn't blond. Guys could be so annoying sometimes, and then there's Robbie whose just so different, he always knows how to make her feel special.

"I think that Evan guy is really dumb for not seeing how great you are." Robbie told Cat, and she smiled briefly and then glanced at the grown and looked back up.

"You wanna hear the new song I've been working on?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood to listen." Cat told him, she was still feeling sad about Evan and she really didn't want to hear one of Robbie's weird songs, especially if it was about worms again.

"Please?" Robbie asked softly. He really wanted to play his song he wrote for Cat because he hoped it would make her realize how wonderful he thought she was.

"Kay" Cat said softly. Then he walked towards the middle of the stage and began strumming his guitar.

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_You're the nugget in my ChickenMc _

_The peanut to my butter_

_Adding fiber to our diets _

_Beneficial for each other _

_You're a pice of dental floss and I am the teeth _

_You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t _

_I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, _

_I love you more than the original Star Wars Trilogy _

_You're a guitar and I am the strings _

_like a jet ski in the water _

_You're New York, I'm the buildings _

_You're my mother, I'm you're father_

_And I think you're swell _

_And every day when you're walking down the street _

_Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street. _Cat giggles after this line and keeps playing with her giraffe.

_And everyday I'm only thinking about you _

_And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you. And that's true. _

_Cuz I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_I'll be the Jagger to your Richards_

_The Captain Kirk to your Picard _

_If you're a molten lava room I'll be one inept guard _

_We go to gather like pastrami on rye _

_Like watching titanic and trying not to cry _

_We go together like a parade to confetti _

_And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti_

"Would there be meatballs?" Cat asked,

"There would," Robbie answered while continuing to strum the song on his guitar.

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_And I think you're swell _

Robbie Shapiro finished singing his song to Cat and she smiled and said,

"Hey. What if I just dye my hair blond."

Robbie just sat there shaking his head at the little red head, wondering how on earth she could possibly be so oblivious.

"Cat," he said

"Whatie?" She asked, her normal perky self seemed to be back. Though Robbie was unaware if it was because of his song or the fact that she could still have a chance with Evan.

"Don't you get it?" He asked and she just looked at him with a blank look on her face, still fiddling with her purple giraffe. "The song was for you. I wrote it about you. About us, I really like you, Cat." Robbie told her. She looked surprised, but happy at this news.

"Good. Cause I like you too." Cat told him. Robbie had never felt so happy, without thinking he leaned in and kissed Cat, who after her surprise kissed him happily back. Robbie felt a thousand times luckier than any cheese in the entire world. After they broke apart, Cat asked him

"Can you make me some spaghetti now?"

"Sure thing little red?" Robbie said, using Andre's nick name for her which he thought suited her perfectly. And the two of them walked out of the theater hand in hand to go have a spaghetti with meatballs dinner.

- So there's my alternate ending to The Blond Squad episode. R&R please! :)


End file.
